


Rose-Shaped Heart

by eyesonly



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff, Happily Ever After, M/M, No girlfriends AU, gratuitous gardening, plant gay references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesonly/pseuds/eyesonly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“My hands will get dirty holding your rose-shaped heart, because love is like gardening—it’s earthy and takes work to keep it alive.” -Jarod Kintz</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose-Shaped Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [durinsprinces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/durinsprinces/gifts).



> So I promised durinsprinces a non-angsty version of what I am calling the AiDean plant gay prompt. So this is it in all of its shmoopy glory. Thank you for all the kudos, comments, and bookmarks! <3

“You know there are other ways we can bond, Dean.”

Dean doesn’t look up from pulling the weeds, the sun dancing on his tanned freckled back.

“We could play snooker, inside…”

Dean dumps a handful of the invading plants in a bucket.

“We could watch a movie, inside…”

Dean goes back pulling, his bare knees resting on the soft earth.

“We could have amazing sex, inside…”

Dean wipes his brow with the back of a gloved hand, finally speaking.

“Last night and this morning not enough for you?”

Aidan grins with a wink.

“Never enough, really.”

Dean rolls his eyes going back to work.

“Our backyard is becoming a jungle, Aid. Summer is starting in a few weeks and I want it to look nice, is that too much to ask?”

“Actually, yeah. Why don’t we just hire someone?” Aidan sighs dramatically sitting next to Dean.

Dean looks up almost offended.

“Because I like gardening. You like snooker and bad foreign films. I like gardening.”

“Could you not pick any more boring of a hobby?”

“We could garden and I could tell you passionately about my theories for Star Wars Episode Eight or why I think Anakin Skywalker is a great and severely misunderstood anti-hero that-“

“Fine! I’ll take just the gardening,” Aidan cuts him off quickly with a huff.

“Good, now the more you help me the quicker we can go.”

Aidan scrunches his nose, “What do I do?”

“You pull whatever looks like it doesn’t belong. This,” he points at the small flowering plant, “is purslane. We are keeping it as well as,” he points out a variety of succulents, “those. So pull everything that isn’t them? Sound good?”

Aidan pouts with a nod getting on his own knees pulling the weeds out of the plant bed. After a few moments, Dean gets up.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to start planting the annuals we got at the store.”

“Annuals?”

“The flowers you picked out at the market?”

“Aren’t they called lobelia or something?”

“Annuals, the type of flower they are. They only last one season. The purslane is a perennial, it pretty well lives forever.”

Aidan frowns, if it weren’t for the nearly full beard Dean would say he looked like a child.

“You let me get plants that are only going to live for a season?”

“It’s okay, Aid. We can get different ones next year. That’s the whole point, you don’t have to stay committed to the same plants forever.”

Aidan seems to be placated by that returning to the weeds, while Dean gets to digging holes for the flowers with a small shovel in a shaded area.

After a few more minutes of the dreadful tedium that Dean has subjected him to, he goes over to his partner.

Dean’s own golden curls are loose with no product holding them back, the reddish tint of his beard causing the red of his cheeks to stand out more.

“You didn’t put sunblock on did you?”

“Not a big deal.”

“Well seeing as you’re already starting to burn, I think it is.”

Dean motions over to the back porch.

“Get the spray then and I’ll put some on.”

Aidan goes over grabbing the can bringing it back over.

“Do you want me to spray it?”

“Sure, since you seem to be the only one who cares,” Dean playfully banters back holding the shovel in his hands.

Aidan carefully sprays the sunblock over the older man’s face. The sunblock coating his face with a white residue causing Aidan to lightly laugh.

“You getting any flashbacks from last night, Deano?” Aidan waggles his eyebrows rubbing in the lotion to his partner’s face.

Dean rolls his eyes, “Jizz jokes, you’re hilarious.”

Aidan kisses him cheekily, but pulls back when his lips meet sunblock covered ones.

“Oh that’s gross,” he makes a scene wiping his mouth, it being Dean’s turn to chuckle.

“That’s not what you were saying last night.”

Aidan punches his arm without much force before huffing back over to his weeds.

“You better put on some SPF yourself, don’t want to listen to you whine about being burnt,” Dean jokingly hollers to him.

“I don’t burn, I freckle,” Aidan states proudly pulling the weeds.

Dean shakes his head with a soft laugh, “I’ll be sure to pick some aloe for you then!”

He gets the lobelia planted and trims back some overgrown bushes and ferns.

When he finishes, they both carry the trimmings to the plant waste garbage can. The two carrying on about the types of flowers they want to get next year and Dean informing Aidan about how yes, soil does indeed matter with plants when Aidan suggests putting succulents by the overly moist area by their man-made koi pond.

After several hours of hard work, the overgrown yard is tamed with a wide assortment of various flowers and perfectly primped ferns and shrubs.

Around dinner they call it quits. The couple laying out on a grassy patch gazing at the late afternoon clouds before they head inside for the night.

Dean looks over at Aidan, his cheeks littered with tiny mahogany freckles crossing over the bridge of his nose and creeping into the darkness of his beard.

Aidan looks over when he notices Dean isn’t staring at the sky any longer.

“What?”

“Just noticing how you’re right.”

“Well of course I am. I’m always right. What exactly am I right about?”

“You don’t burn, you just freckle.”

Aidan grins moving his head back across the freshly cut grass. Dean leans over pressing soft kisses to his sun-kissed cheeks.

Dean sits up a little with a warm smile, “Thanks, Aid.”

“You’re welcome, Deano. But don’t start getting it into your head that I’m going to become the plant whisperer you are. Nature is your domain,” Aidan moves so their hands are touching.

Dean’s hand finds his and fiddles with the modest gold band on Aidan’s left hand. A dark stained wooden ring on his own left hand mirrors the ring on Aidan’s.

The rings remind him of sacrifices they had to make to be at this moment in time. The loss of jobs, family, friends. Moving on Aidan’s part and ending a relationship on his own. 

Dean decides that their love isn’t a delicate annual flower, beautiful and special for just a fleeting moment. Their love is a hardy perennial. Year after year, despite the change of seasons, their love endures.

“As much as I appreciate your help today, I wasn’t talking about the backyard.”

Aidan looks at him, his thick eyebrows raised in questioning.

Dean sits up pulling Aidan up with him. The two sit cross-legged in their floral oasis of a backyard in junky jean cutoffs with the New Zealand sun beating down on their sweat and dirt slicked skin. Their hands link together in a moment of silent union.

Dean decides if there is heaven, this is what it looks like.

“Thank you, Aidan, for choosing me.”

Aidan grins brightly leaning forward stealing a kiss.

“You know I’d choose you, every time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ [imri-zaiza](http://imri-zaiza.tumblr.com)


End file.
